Fall
by iamfreak
Summary: One by one, we all fall down. [drabbles]
1. Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or places in the series. That honor belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fall**

A year ago, Uchiha Sasuke left the village hidden in the leaves.

Once a year the leaves fall.

They fall after spring has come and the rain has fed the trees, summer comes. The trees flourish and leaves grow. Everything is fine.

Then comes autumn and the wind blows. Harsh weather is coming and leaves sway under the pressure of the wind. Some leaves change color; no longer are they healthy and green. No more do they stay peacefully in the tree, living and growing with others.

Some leaf change. And once they change, they fall. They fall from the tree and never again will they be with their neighbors, their comrades, their teacher, their friends.

The fallen leaf cannot return.


	2. Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters in the series. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's note: Chouji's name comes from two words: "Chou" meaning butterfly, and "ji" meaning love and friendship.

**Butterfly**

Caterpillars spend all their time eating. Every ounce of energy devoted to it. They don't reach for the stars or try to fly. They simply move from one meal to the next – with snacks in between of course. Then something happens when they are alone.

They fly. They spread their magnificent wings and take flight, leaving behind all those who thought that fat caterpillar would end up a meal before it did anything with its life. The butterfly is beautiful flying as though it could join the stars.

It's a very long fall from the stars.


	3. Caged Bird

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters in the series. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Caged Bird**

The bird is a beautiful creature that soars to unmatchable heights with unparalleled grace. It is a horrible being to cage – locking up the magnificent just because it can reach lofty places could be described as nothing less. Birds don't belong in a cage where their wings remain worthless.

But even the caged bird can fly. And – no matter how small the cage or how long they are held captive – it climbs heights because birds do not fall. They float to the ground instead. Birds will fly – until you clip their wings.


	4. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters in the series. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fire**

The will of fire is strong. It never retreats or gives up, but moves on, again and again. Forever it goes, forever it burns.

It eats up all those it burns, but those left are not in ruins. They grow back easily and quickly. Even after the fire has passed through the trees touching each leaf, the trees will grow and their leaves will flourish. For out of the ashes, something beautiful will arise.

But eventually it will burn away. Eventually it will die.

And after the last flicker of flame falls to the ashen earth, we are left cold.


	5. Puppet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters in the series. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: A friend of mine pointed out that the style/formatting of all the previous ones were all the same, so I did some editing. Nothing much about the ideas behind the drabbles, but if the others don't look the same, they're probably not. And I plan on doing more of these so, um, yeah, I'm not done yet. If you have a certain character you'd really like to see, go ahead and tell me but they'll be done in the order that I get the ideas. I love reviews with criticism the most (hinthint-nudgenudge-winkwink).

This one is for Kankuro (or Chiyo-baasama if you've been keeping up with the manga, just change the gender references and I think it'll work).

**Puppet**

Puppets are amazing things. Slight jerks of invisible strings, wiggles of fingers to conduct a miniature silent orchestra and the perfectly painted doll dances. Nudge your thumb, a leg flies into the air; slide your pinky, the head slips to the side; make a half circle with your ring finger, an arm swings; twitch your middle and first finger back, a perfect dip without a partner's aid.

His puppet dances – not for entertainment or art – but to fight. It doesn't make it less beautiful. Instead the glint of the poisoned knifes, the gleam of sweat on the opponent's body, the quick flash of a flying kunai, the sharp determination in the movements make it even more entrancing.

Still, no matter the beauty or the purpose, all puppets fall after their strings are cut.


	6. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters in the series. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: I'll ask for critique and/or criticism again because I'm desperate for a chance to improve.I'll also take suggestions for who's next. This one has a different feel from the others, but, well, it was the only way I could work out one for Hinata. Achillea, here's someone from Team 8 for you.

**White**

White is a plain color; few people notice when it's there. Blue is calm yet vibrant always shining through. Red pulses and glows dangerously drawing your attention and sucking you inside. Green is alive and catches you with out meaning to. Even brown is noticeable, smoldering quietly. Shining white people see, but if it remains quiet and doesn't sparkle; when white is only normal no one is aware of its presence.

And when their gaze chances to fall upon it, white reveals so little, allowing everything to hide in the blankness. Against white sweat doesn't show up, and neither do tears. People won't notice the hard work, pain, sweat and tears that lie silently on the blank whiteness.

But the day she fell – when she lay there cold and lifeless – they all noticed her white purity. After all, white doesn't hide blood.


End file.
